With the progress of modern technologies, the prosperous development of information and electronics, and the advancement of semiconductor processes, their applications improve people's lives continuously. Consumer electronic products, for example, personal computers, business machines, mobile phones, tablet computers, and digital cameras, are constantly being lightened and simplified, and thereby are introduced into peoples lives. Nonetheless, before electronic products are launched to the market, the manufactures, particularly the computer manufacturers, need to perform testing on them. If flaws are found in the developed new products, the flaws have to be reported to the development department for correcting them.
In the factories of current manufacturers, testing is performed in a primitive way, namely, manual operations. Most testing operations are conducted by testers by manually switching the switches and keys on the tested device. The general testing operations include the following:    a. CRT Test: The tester connects the tested device to an external CRT screen. Then judge the images using his/her own eyes.    b. LCD Test: The tester judges the displayed results on the LCD using his/her own eyes.    c. Camera Test: The tester judges the displayed results taken by the camera using his/her own eyes.    d. Speaker Test: The tester judges the audio playing of the speaker using his/her own ears.    e. Microphone Test: The tester uses the microphone under test to record judges speech and listens to the recording using his/her own ears for judging the testing result.    f. Keyboard Test: The tester presses all keys manually for testing if they are all normal.    g. Touch Pad Test: The tester presses the touch pad and its left and right keys for testing.    h. USB Test: The tester plugs in and out of the USB connector for testing.    i. Audio Line Test: The tester plugs in and out of the audio line connector for testing.    j. HDMI Test: The tester connects an end of the HDMI connector to the HDMI port and the other end thereof to the HDMI screen. Then uses his/her ears and eyes to judge audio and video results.
Thereby, testers have to use their own eyes and ears for judging the testing results subjectively. The manual operations of testers may lead to some disadvantages. For example, inconvenience in testing operations caused by inconvenient plug-in and plug-out of test fixtures, long manual operating time, and incorrect testing operations caused by fatigue of testers. Even worse, under manual operations, erroneous judgment may occur and hence providing wrong testing results.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an automatic testing apparatus, which not only improves the problems of manual operations but also reduces testing costs by means of automatic operations.